


【云赫】计画成…功？(预告篇)

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【云赫】计画成…功？ [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 云赫 - Freeform, 拖孩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: 记个脑洞 应该会写完毕竟文档已经有1000多字虽然结束可能也只有1000多字 😂好久没写云赫了看了拖孩超话这篇突然很有fu有兴趣的 记得点进去看视频版图源拖孩cp超话 @KnoxKim脑洞也要照惯例预警一下⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【云赫】计画成…功？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【云赫】计画成…功？(预告篇)

"赫宰…喜欢吗…  
哥的尺寸 还满意吗…"

金钟云没有忘记  
跳舞时李赫宰那明目张胆 紧盯着自己的眼神  
还有视线触及到某处时  
意味深长的笑容

"…不喜欢……  
太…太大了………  
好胀……好酸喔…………"

"傻瓜 大才能让你舒服呀  
一会儿就习惯了 乖～～"

**Author's Note:**

> 好可惜ao3不能放图片呀  
> 视频连结在这
> 
> https://video.weibo.com/show?fid=1034:4574080398196742


End file.
